It's All About Love!
by orangepencils
Summary: Alfred F. Jones scrunched up his nose in disgust. He kept telling himself that he was taking one for the team, but that didn’t help the fact that there was no way in hell that he was ever going to put that grease covered trash into his stomach.


**It's All About Love!**

**259**

**For the second day of the "Sweethearts Week" on the LJ community. Today's prompt is "British Culture". And yes, I waited until midnight to start this and this is the first idea that popped into my mind so hush.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia will be my ruin, thank you very much.**

It's All About Love!

Alfred F. Jones scrunched up his nose in disgust. He kept telling himself that he was taking one for the team, but that didn't help the fact that there was no way in hell that he was ever going to put that grease covered trash into his stomach. And that was saying a lot coming from him. Just who the hell put food on a piece of newspaper and then ate it? He had to be completely mental to be doing this, but he had promised and as a hero, he was sort of obliged to keep his promises.

It had started two weeks before the current day when America had been visiting England. He had arrived around lunch time and when he had walked into Arthur's house, the Briton had offered him some of his food. Alfred had eyed the food apprehensively. He had never really trusted England and his cooking. Arthur had then told him that it was some take out fish and chips and Alfred had laughed richly.

"What's so damn funny, you tosser?" England had asked him. America had explained to the shorter man that those were fries and that he had never heard of something as stupid as "fish and chips". England had nearly fainted from a heart seizure and it had had nothing to do with the grease on his food.

"You WHAT?" And that was how America had been forced to eat this poor excuse of a meal. England had bullied him into it and America had only agreed when he had made Arthur swear that he would finally try a burger on the following day. For a moment, it had looked as though England was going to give up, but then he had accepted the exchange.

And now America did not want to eat his food.

"Oh come on Alfred, you like chips and you like deep fried chicken. This isn't far from what you're used to back home, except it's much better." Arthur was getting impatient. It did not take a normal man over three hours to eat a simple meal of fish and chips.

"For the last time, these aren't chips. There are fries; at least, they're trying to be. And at least my food isn't served on some dirty piece of newspaper. We actually have special paper just to wrap our food."

"Yes and that's great for the environment."

"At least we're not killing off people by making them eat germs!"

"Oh come off it! We've been through this already. No one's ever died because the food was on the paper. You agreed to this so are you going to man up and eat the big, nasty, scary fish and chips or are you too much of a coward?" Alfred gasped and Arthur knew that he had touched a nerve.

"I am not a coward! I am a hero! And heroes are not afraid to contaminate their bellies with nasty British food. Dear world, please remember me as a kind and brave hero who went to great lengths to prove once and for all that-"

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" America was so startled with England's outburst that he accidentally took a bite out of the fish. At first, he felt like gagging, simply because it was a foreign taste in his mouth, but then he started chewing.

And the texture was slightly different, but it was edible…no it was tolerable, or maybe even, he didn't mind it too much, surprisingly. He took another bite.

"Told you, you would like it." Arthur said with a smirk when Alfred finished his first piece and started his second.

"No idea what you're talking about, Artie. I don't know how you can manage to eat this crap." He replied with his mouth half full of said "crap". Arthur said nothing and watched as Alfred finally finished eating his food.

"So, what was that you were saying earlier? Something about my food being horrible?" America was quiet for a moment. He did not know what to say.

"Well, it certainly was no hamburger, that's for damn sure." He started off.

"Of course it wasn't. This was a whole other level of cuisine." England scoffed at the mere thought of having his food compared to those ghastly burgers.

"But, I suppose that if for some reason there weren't any burgers left or fries for that matter, your food would have to do. As long as you don't cook it." Alfred added with a small smile.

"That's all I asked for." Arthur said before placing a soft kiss to Alfred's lips.

"Don't let it get to your head old man, tomorrow you're trying my food and then you'll see what real food is supposed to taste like!"

"Shut up, git. And quit ruining the moment!"

**OWARI**

**I giggle at the fact that both England's and America's character songs were playing as I was typing this. Ahaha. It's a sign. So, it's an easy guess what tomorrow's topic will be, right?**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: February 9****th**** 2010, 12:03am**

**Finished writing: February 9****th**** 2010, 12:52am**

**Started typing: February 9****th**** 2010, 1:33pm**

**Finished typing: February 9****th**** 2010, 1:55pm**


End file.
